1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel with the integrated driver circuit composed of the Low Temperature Poly-Silicon (LTPS) Thin Film Transistor (TFT).
2. Description of Related Art
The Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is one kind of the panel display. It is classified into the static driving, simple matrix driving, and the active matrix driving types based on various LCD driving methods. The TFT is the mainstream active matrix driving technique and is mainly applied in the notebook computer as well as in the camcorder and image processing products. The Twisted Nematic (TN) and the Super Twisted Nematic (STN) are the mainstream simple matrix driving techniques mainly applied in word processors and consumer products. The active matrix driving LCD is an ideal display apparatus for providing the display effect with high data density.
With the LTPS technique, the horizontal driver circuit and the vertical driver circuit are disposed on the peripheral areas of the display panel,therefore the number of the panel driver ICs and the space occupied by the panel peripheral areas are both reduced, thus the product is advantageous in its low cost and slim edge size. Since the LTPS technique intragrates the driver circuit on the panel peripheral areas, the resolution of such panel is much higher than the resolution provided by the currently used a-Si TFT-LCD.
FIG. 4 schematically shows a conventional display panel with the integrated driver circuit. As shown in FIG. 4, the display panel with the integrated driver circuit 400 comprises an array substrate 402 and further comprises a liquid crystal injection hole 410, a display area 420, a gate driver circuit 430, a data driver circuit 440, a first peripheral area 456, a second peripheral area 454, a third peripheral area 458, and a forth peripheral area 452.
In conventional display panel with the integrated driver circuit 400, the liquid crystal injection hole 410 is disposed on the forth peripheral area 452 of the array substrate 402, the gate driver circuit 430 is disposed on the third peripheral area 458 of the array substrate 402, and no driver circuit is disposed on both the first peripheral area 456 and the second peripheral area 454 of the array substrate 402. The data driver circuit 440 is disposed within a range formed by the liquid crystal injection hole 410 and the display area 420, in other words, the data driver circuit 440 is disposed under the liquid crystal injection hole 410. When the designer of the display panel 400 is designing the integrated driver circuit, the impact caused by the poor configuration of the liquid crystal injection hole 410 and the data driver circuit 440 has to be considered, as, for example, the damage caused by the sealing process of injection hole 410 to the data driver circuit 440 after liquid crystal injection has to be avoided.
In summary, since the liquid crystal injection hole and the data driver circuit of the conventional display panel with integrated driver circuit are disposed on the same side, it is rather inconvenient for the designer when it is under designed.